


Switched

by deviantsadvocate



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviantsadvocate/pseuds/deviantsadvocate
Summary: Whilst the Winchester brothers slept a green light entered the bunker and enveloped then. When they awoke they found that they weren't quite themselves.They were women. And they weren't the only ones affected.They have to find out the cause of this and how to turn them back before they can longer turn back.





	Switched

The bunker was quiet. With only two inhabitants, it usually was. However, this night it was especially so. Whereas it was common to see one or both Winchester brothers staying up late searching for a new case, both had gone to bed hours ago. They had completed a difficult hunt that day and needed a much-deserved rest. The angel Castiel was out doing who knows what. So, it was peaceful.

Of course, that wasn't going to last for long.

A bright light seeped through the small gaps of the front door and wound its way down the stairs. It seemed across the floor and through the corridors as if it was searching for something. It slipped underneath the bedroom doors and enveloped the men who still slept. The light became brighter and brighter until it was blinding. Then it was gone. The peace resumed once more for a few seconds.

And then a mobile rang.


End file.
